The End
by Evs
Summary: The story of the End of the World. It's the last day before The World R:2 takes over, and a strange message has been sent to all the characters from .HackSign, .Hack the games, and .HackTwilight.


Author's note: Blackrose's real name (at least in this story) is Rose, sorry if it's confusing when I refer to her as that. Everyone else's name is the same as their character's name. Also, Tsukasa is a girl but her character model is still a guy like in .Hack/Sign.

_December 24, 2015, the day the World Ended._

It was on the last day of the World, the last day players could log on before the change over to R:2, that something wondrous and unexpected happened. It was an event, when compared to all that had lead to it and had shaped the lives of those involved, would appear small. Yet, this event was just as necessary and important as all those preceding it.

It would be Crim that heard the news first. Incredible that such an important and shocking message would be conceived in a simple email. "Dear God," he said to himself as his cell phone rang.

"Crim," said the voice.

"BT," he replied. "Did you get it?"

"Yes," she said. "Is it for real?"

"I don't know, it seems like it."

"Do you think the others got it?"

"They must have, but we should contact them immediately."

And thus so BT and Crim called all their old friends from the old days; Sora, Bear, Mimiru, Silver Knight, and even the illusive Subaru and Tsukasa.

"It can't be real," said Subaru.

"But it has to be," said Tsukasa. "It has to be her."

Upon the computer screen an email was open, and it read, "Return to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. I am waiting…"

"But there's no name on it, it could be anyone," declared Subaru.

"No, it's her," said Tsukasa.

"So what do we do then?" she asked.

Yes, what would Tsukasa do? She had been trapped in that game, in that abyss for months once, a hell no one could begin to imagine. Yet, he found Aura there, or was it that she who found her?

"I have to see her," said Tsukasa.

Miles away, a boy waited by a table for a girl, a girl he hadn't seen in years. A girl he thought he would never again in his life until he heard her voice that morning.

"Hello," she said, clumsily answering the phone, the sun hardly even over the horizon. For a moment, no response came and she asked, "Who is this?"

"It's me Rose," said the voice quietly.

"Kite?" she said, sitting up in bed, suddenly awake.

For a while, neither said anything, as if their voices where afraid of each, like two stray dogs meeting in an alley.

"Why?" she asked, a question that had consumed her for years.

"Aura," he said.

"What?" she said rising in bed, the dawn casting itself upon her face.

"I got an email. Everyone did. She wants us to come back."

Her hand strayed through her dark hair, grabbing it, pushing it back, and then letting it go, falling back into place before her eyes, like the dark vines of some primal plant. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I need to see you," his voice boarding on a plea.

"I don't think I can do that."

"Please."

Silent enveloped them, like the still water over a dark ocean, hiding the cruel shark. Why, she thought, why did we have to become like this?

"I'll meet you at the café on 34th and Walnut," she said suddenly, breaking the calm with the wave of her voice.

Kite waited, sitting outside alone on this gray and drab day. It was not a particularly cold day, which made it even more depressing. At least with the cold, the gray felt real, even appropriate, instead of some invading nausea that ruined a perfectly normal day.

He poured a packet of sugar into his tea, and watched as the black liquid steamed and made the sweetness a part of itself, pulling into its dark depths. He swirled the tea, losing himself in the spiraling hypnosis of it. As he stared, a woman approached him, she was fairly tall, possibly two or three inches short of six foot, with slender arms and legs, a body covered in lightly tan skin, with dark hair ebbing just along her neck. She stopped and stood before Kite, waiting for him to see her. Yet, it was not until his tea calmed, and a slither of her reflection appeared upon its surface did he look up to meet her gaze.

He wanted to say hello, he wanted to say anything, yet the words could not come. He was left lost in her gaze, trapped by those dark eyes. After a moment, Rose pulled a chair and sat down across from him.

"You wanted to see me," she said flatly.

"It's been a while," said Kite.

"Let's not start with that," she said.

"Fine," he said with a hint of disdain.

"So what do you want?" she asked.

"Aura… she asked me to talk to you…"

"You already told me…"

"No," he began, his head low, staring at the table. "In the email… She said I was the only one who could bring you back."

Rose stared at Kite, this boy from the past she wanted to forget, beseeching her on behalf of a ghost. "Why, why did she ask you, and not Balmug or even Mistral?"

Kite looked up as he talked to Rose. "Because she knows you won't return with them. That you'll only come back with me, just as I could not return without you."

"I can't go back," she said tearing her head away, forcing herself to face the street, rather than Kite.

"Nor can I," said Kite quietly, looking back down at his black tea. It had been nearly four years ago, but the memory still lingered. The day he thought he said good-bye to the World, to Aura, to Rose.

In a quiet field separated from both worlds, a young girl ran among the bushes with Rena in pursuit. Shugo, her brother, found it fascinating that his twin sister, who always took pains to act mature and sophisticated, reverted to a child like state whenever she came to this place. Perhaps Zefie reminded her of herself, during those innocent days of adolescents.

Shugo cupped his left hand around his right wrist, trying to feel what was not there. He often did this to assure himself that things unseen could exists, that they mattered.

"Aura," he said to the woman sitting next to him.

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"What's going to happen to you?"

"We'll worry about that later," she said. "First I have to see my friends."

"Who?"

"You'll see," she said, smiling slightly. "But don't worry, you'll like them."

Suddenly Zefie appeared before Shugo, and grabbed his cupped hand, breaking it away from his wrist. "Come on Shugo, play with us!"

"No I can't…" he began.

"Go on," said Aura. Shugo looked at her, then back to Zefie, realizing suddenly that this was truly the last time he would ever see them. It had know that today R:2 was going to replace the game, but he did not realize it, he did not feel it, until now. Until Zefie tugged on his arm and pulled him along, racing through the branches and vines of her home. Why, he thought, why does it have to end?

"My God," declared Mimiru as she walked through the streets of Mac Anu. "Look at this place!"

Mimiru stood in the middle of the road, amazed by the throngs of players that congested the town. Countless groups huddled together, reminiscing the old days, the old adventures, the old fields. A mob had formed around the Chaos Gate, where players waited to transport to their favorite fields before the End of The World. More than a few players cried as they hugged their friends for the last time.

"I know," said Crim. "I haven't seen it this crowded in years."

"Man, I haven't been here in like a year," said BT gazing at Mac Anu. "I can't believe it's all gonna be gone tomorrow."

"I wonder if Mac Anu will be carried over like they did with Fragments," wondered Bear out loud.

"That's right," said Mimiru. "You were one of the first Fragments players. Man, I forgot how old you were."

"Please, I'm barely forty."

"Hey," cried a voice from behind the group. They all turned to see Silver Knight walking up the bridge towards them.

"Silver Knight," said Crim. "It's been awhile."

The two hugged. "Is she here yet?" he asked.

"No, but she should be here soon."

The call of "Woo," suddenly entered the circle of friends, and Silver Knight more than familiar with the call, quickly drew his sword and blocked a dagger before it pierced his back. "Damn it Sora," bellowed Silver Knight.

"Ha, ha," laughed Sora joyously, sheafing his twin blades. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist."

Silver Knight shook his head and sheafed his blade. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, today."

"Please, you just wait till R:2 comes out. I heard they're gonna add PKing back in, even have PK tournaments."

Sora was visibly excited by the coming battles and challenges that awaited him in the next World. His joy and glee seemed to rub off on the others, though their joy came from the fact that they were all reunited together, and for a moment could forget about the World, and its looming end.

Quietly, almost like spirits, Tsukasa and Subaru approached the group. They stood before them a moment, watching them laugh and talk, bringing up the old days when the World was young and immortal.

Just as it was all those years ago, it was Mimiru who saw Tsukasa first. "Tsukasa, she cried as she fast approached him and hugged him.

"Mimiru," he said smiling in her embrace. Subaru's eyes where on Tsukasa, and thus she did not notice when Silver Knight kneeled before her and said, "My lady."

Subaru looked down at the prostrating Knight. "There is no need for that Silver Knight, I haven't been Lady Subaru in long time."

"I know," he said as he raised his head. "But you will always be Lady Subaru, to me."

"Come," she said helping Silver Knight stand. "You have one last duty as a knight."

"Yes, my lady," he said feeling proud, and slightly nostalgic, his mind harking back to the days of Knights.

The group began to move to the Chaos Gate, past the throngs of players. Soon they where upon the Chaos Gate, and about to warp when a familiar voice stopped them, "Bear?"

Bear turned and saw Balmug, accompanied by Orca, Lios and Wiseman. "Balmug," cried Bear. The two greeted each other and discussed the email from Aura. As it turned out Balmug received one as well as all the other Dot.Hackers, who were all waiting in Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground for them. "But where's Helba?" asked Bear.

"You know her," said Balmug.

"Helba," said Wiseman. "Has many obligations and responsibilities to the denizens of Net Slum."

"Denizens," spat Lios in disgust. "You mean those Vagrant AIs and bugs. It's probably because of them that the World is such bad shape and that we have to scrap it for R:2!"

"Need I remind you, Lios," began Wiseman. "It is only because of Helba and Net Slum that we were able to defeat Morganna and save your precious job."

Lios grunted in disapproval and marched off to the Chaos Gate. Once he was gone, Bear turned to Orca and asked, "Is he coming?"

"I don't know," said Orca. "I've been trying to reach him all day, but I can't get through to him."

"I was hoping to see him," said Bear. "It's not everyday you meet the savoir of the World."

"I heard he quit years ago," said Mimiru. "And whatever happened to that girl, Blackrose?"

Orca breathed in and began, "It's a long story…"

… Indeed, it was four years ago, 2011. A year had past since the ascendance of Aura, which ushered in the Golden Age of the World. The World had blossomed and prospered under the watchful eye of the Goddess Aura. She had become the essences of the World, like Morganna was, but now as Harold intended. Yet not all was perfect in this World, even with a benevolent Goddess.

"Why?" asked Kite to Blackrose one day.

"I want a life, Kite! I'm 17 for God's sake! I want to end this!"

This was not the first time Blackrose expressed these desires to end it all. Like a hysterical suicide potential, she ranted and raved about her disgust with the World.

"I'm sick of it Kite. I want out."

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because," her voice quieted, she looked away from Kite. "I just can't, I just…"

Yes, indeed it was a mystery, her feelings towards the World. No could explain her sudden shift, perhaps it was because since her brother Kazu's awakening she had no more desire for the World. Perhaps, it was just as she said, she being 17, longing for a normal life.

"You're selfish," said Kite.

"What?" she said.

"You think it's easy for me, carrying this wherever I go," he said pointing at his bracelet.

"Kite," she said.

"No," he spat. "Fine, you want to leave then leave."

Blackrose turned and began to walk away. She suddenly stopped and turned back to Kite. "You don't think I'm serious."

"What?"

"You think I'll come back," she said. "You think I'll come back to you, to this World. Well I won't." She stopped then turned her head to the sky and cried, "Aura!"

A moment later Aura appeared, standing next to them. "Yes, my child?"

"Delete me," declared Blackrose.

"What," cried Kite.

"Delete me," she said again. "End me so I may never have to return to this place."

"Are you certain, Blackrose?" asked Aura.

"Yes," she answered, starring into Kite's eyes, like a tiger daring its prey to move.

"Very well," she said. "Do not worry, you will feel nothing." Aura chanted a few words, followed by a ray of light, piercing Blackrose. She slowly disintegrated, like ash in the wind, slowly drifting away to nothing. The last thing Blackrose saw was Kite, starring at her, his gaze a mix between sadness and hate.

When she was gone, Kite stood dumbfounded, rooted to the spot, starring where Blackrose once was. "Rose," he whispered. He quickly turned to Aura and begged, "Bring her back!"

Aura slowly shook her head and said, "I cannot."

Kite dropped to his knees, and rained his fist upon the ground. He hated himself, he hated this World in that moment. He was broken in that instance, and would never become whole again, at least not in this World.

Weeks past, but no matter how many dungeons he conquered, monsters he defeated, this void inside of him refused to be filled. Even seeing his friends Orca and Balmug, did nothing. It was on that day, the day his heart felt heavy like a stone, did he contact Aura in Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground.

"Delete me," he demanded from Aura.

"No," she answered.

"What?"

"I will not delete you, because that is not what you desire, just as it was not what Blackrose desired."

"You didn't delete her?"

"No," said Aura. "I've saved her character, even though I know she will not return. Unless…"

"What?" asked Kite as she trailed off.

"Kite, you asked if I could bring her back. I cannot, only you can…"

"I don't want her back," said Kite coldly.

"You do, even thought it is beyond my power. But I can unite your characters again."

"How?"

"If you give yourself to me, if you forfeit your character like Blackrose did, I can bestow them upon two new players."

"Who?"

"I do not know yet, but they will deserve my gift."

Kite thought for a moment. To hell with this World, "Take me, take this bracelet. I cannot carry it any more."

"Very well," she said and Kite closed his eye as light surrounded him, consuming him till nothing was left…

"That's it?" said Mimiru. "You didn't explain anything."

"I said it was a story not an explanation," replied Orca.

"Whatever," said Mimiru as she dashed to the Chaos Gate. "C'mon, everyone's waiting."

The group huddled around the Chaos Gate and warped to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. And indeed everyone was waiting; Sanjuro, A-20, Marlo, Rachel, Nuke Usagimaur, Natsume, Prios, Gardenia, Moonstone, Terajima Ryoka, and even Kazu, Rose's brother.

"Balmug!" cried Kazu. The two shook hands.

"Do I know you?" asked Mimiru to Gardenia.

"You do look familiar," replied Gardenia.

"Bring it," cried Sora in ecstasy as he crossed blades with the mute Moonstone.

"Tell me about the baby," said Terjima Ryoka to Mistral.

"She's hardly a baby anymore, she even plays the World now."

"Really," said Terjima Ryoka.

"Yep, the girl really takes after her mother. She use to borrow my character but she has her own now."

"Mom," cried Mireille, bearing a character that looked like her mothers, but subtly different. They hugged as Mireille's companions joined them; Ouka and Hotaru.

"Did you miss me honey?" she asked her daughter, who nodded yes. "She's visiting her grandpa up north," she explained to Terajima Ryoka.

"Oh my God, look," said Natsume, pointing behind everyone towards two figures approaching. "Elk and Mia."

Indeed, it was Elk and Mia, traveling as always, together. "Hello, everybody," said Mia.

"Sorry if we're late," said Elk.

"It's okay," replied Balmug.

"Is Kite here?" asked Elk quietly.

"I don't know if he's gonna make it."

"Oh," said Elk as he hung his head and looked at the ground.

The cathedral's doors suddenly opened and there stood Shugo and Rena. "Come inside everybody," they cried together as the mass of players advanced and found sanctuary inside the grand cathedral.

"Hey Kazu," said Rena as he passed.

"Was up," he said. The two stood in silence while the others followed Shugo as he approached the altar. "Umm… it sucks we won't be able to play together anymore."

"Yeah," said Rena, her voice trailing off as she realized it truly was the last day.

"Are you gonna get R:2?" asked Kazu slightly anxious, as if yearning for a yes.

"Don't know," said Rena flatly.

Kazu frowned a little, and said "Oh." He began to shuffle off towards the rest of the group. Rena stood thinking for a moment, before dashing off to catch up with him.

"You know," she began as she strode next to Kazu. "I'd love to try it out. Maybe I could come over sometime."

Kazu smiled and looked at the ground, trying to hide his blush. "That'd be great," was all he could muster.

"Come on," said Rena grabbing his arm, and pulling him towards the crowd.

"Zefie," said Shugo towards the altar. Suddenly Zefie appeared next to him. "Let's go see your mother."

"Okay," she said as she took Shugo hand into hers. Shugo grabbed onto Rena who grabbed Kazu's. "Everyone grab someone's hand," she said.

Once their hands where locked together, a light erupted from nowhere and before they open their eyes again, their feet where on solid ground. They looked around and found themselves in a field with trees and soft light. In the middle stood Aura, waiting, "Welcome," she said.

The players stood speechless; here was their goddess, the center that held all of them together. It was her that they gathered around, and soon with the end of the World, she would fade away and leave them ungrounded, adrift like planets without a sun.

"Aura," said Tsukasa, approaching her slowly.

"Tsukasa," she answered. "I've missed you."

Tsukasa fought back a tear as she approached her. "Can I hold you, just for a moment?"

"Of course," she said, letting Tsukasa's arms enfold her. To Tsukasa it felt like holding nothing, Aura was weightless in her arms, yet she knew she was there, like the breath of a lover upon one's neck. "Thank you," she said finally letting go.

"No, thank you," she said. "You woke me, without you, none of this would be possible." Tsukasa let go of her finally, and Aura addressed the crowd that stood before her. "Without any of you this wouldn't be possible."

"I just wish," began Mistral, "Kite and Blackrose were here."

"Do not worry," said Aura. "They will find their way."

Sadly though it seemed that the World was already over for Kite and Rose, and that this day was no more usual or different from the last.

"I have to go," said Kite. He stood, trying to leave, even though his mind was a storm of memories, crying out to him to stay.

"Do you know why I quit?" asked Rose, letting the question hang in the air.

"Because you wanted to," said Kite coldly. "No other reason."

"I couldn't stand seeing you anymore."

Kite, confused, sat back down. His eyes fixated on Rose now as she recalled the ghosts of her past. "I was happy for a time, content to be with you in the World. It didn't matter if it was real or not, just as long as it was with you, it was enough for me…"

"Rose…" said Kite, but she couldn't stop.

"Then one day, I wanted more. Seeing you, not being able to touch you, to hold you, it was torture. Being so close, but so far, it drove me mad. I began to hate, or at least tell myself that I hated it, that I hated the World, that I hated you. But the hate was just a pretense, something I used to lie to myself, to convince myself that it didn't hurt. When I quit, I thought it would stop, but it just made it worse."

A few tears sprouted from her eyes, like rain drops from a dark cloud, drenching the brown landscape of her cheeks. "I came this close to calling you, to begging you to see me. But I thought, if I can get through today without seeing you, then I can get through tomorrow," as she finished more tears came.

"Rose," said Kite as his hand founds hers. "Please, it's okay."

He brought her to his chest as she wept, embracing her, attempting to bring her within, to make up for all those years he held her without. Soon her fist found his chest. "Why?" she cried, hitting him, "Why didn't you try to find me, why didn't you come to me? Why?"

"Because…" he said blindly groping for the words as he took her pain, receiving each blow, as if in pence for every moment they were apart. "… because I loved you," he began, finally able to say it, "I loved you so much, it scared me. That's why I let you quit, why I never came to you until now." She calmed and breathed heavy, her chest falling and raising in rhythm with Kite's. "I didn't want to be afraid anymore, afraid of losing you, jealous that you might be with someone else, sad that I couldn't make you happy. I thought that if I let you go, then maybe you could be happy, even if it was with someone else." He looked down at her, at this woman who had saved his life, who had become closer than anyone else in his life, someone he tired to push away only to run to now. "But you never left my heart, never."

"We're such fools," said Rose, as she listened to his pounding heart.

Kite gave a slight chuckle, realizing that the pain they lived through these past years was all by their own design. Such torture we create when we deny ourselves what is rightfully ours, what we know in our hearts to belong to us.

"Aura," asked Elk, whispering. Aura turned to him. "What will happen to Mia?"

Aura scanned the group and looked at Mia who, despite the coming end, somehow was laughing at Piros and Nuke Usagimaru arguing over who had a better character design.

"I cannot answer that Elk," she said after a moment. "I do not even know what will become of Zefie and me."

"Please," begged Elk. "I need to know, if there's anything you can do, or if Helba, or Lios or even Kite…"

"Elk," said Aura softly. As if by magic Elk stopped his ranting, and listened to Aura's silky voice. "Be with her. That is what you can do, that is the only thing any of us can do for the ones we love."

Elk calmed and realized the truth of her words, how his life would end one day, no different from Mia's, no less real. "All of our days are numbered," said Aura. "For some it comes sooner than others, but that does not mean it ends. The end only comes if we want it to, if we close our hearts, and give into despair."

Elk stood quite, lost in contemplation. He peeked over his shoulder towards Mia, who felt his gaze and looked into his eyes, smiling slightly. He turned back to Aura, "Thank you," was all he said.

He turned and walked away, and approached Mia. She saw him coming, but even with that she was surprised when his arms wrapped around her, embracing her close. She could give no word of protest or resistance, as Elk held her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered quietly, finally able to say it in truth.

Across the World, in a forgotten realm, Helba looked out upon her domain for the last time. She had blocked all access to this place today, she wanted to be alone in this place.

Net Slum, a place of the World, but not of it. Like a hidden room, though forgotten and neglected, it still existed, it still mattered. It was here that the battle for the World took place, a World that had little concern, and rather an abundance of disgust for Net Slum and its denizens. Yet, was this not Net Slum's purpose, a sanctuary for those tossed aside by the World? Thus, Net Slum could never have been without the World's hate, and in turn Net Slum had insured the World's survival.

"Helba," said a voice behind her. She turned and saw a hunched over dwarf whose skinned took turns alternating between red and green.

"Yes," she said.

"We have all assembled," he said.

"I will be along shortly."

"We will wait," he said as he limped away.

Helba watched him go, He won't be here tomorrow, she thought to herself, None of this will…

A tear nearly formed as she contemplated this fact. But she fought it back, emotions like that had no place at a time like this. She gathered her composure and marched to her awaiting subjects.

There they waited, assembled in the main square of Net Slum. Trash and other objects crowded among these grotesque beings, some of whom blended with their bizarre surroundings. None spoke, as Helba ascended the platform to address them for the last time.

"The day has come when I have to leave you all," she began. "It is with a heavy heart that I do so. I created this place where the forgotten, broken and exiled could call home. A place where the distinction between the corrupted and uncorrupted, the AI and non-AI, the real and unreal did not matter. It began as an experiment, yet it became so much more, a haven for those hunted and damned in the World. And in turn it became a home to me, just as much as it was to all of you. I wish I could bring you all with me, but I know that is impossible." She hung her head low, a feeling of shame, born out of being powerless in the face of fate, a position she had never known before. "For this…" her voice stumbled and faltered like a drunk in the dark, "… I beg for your forgiveness."

The denizens remained silent. How could it be, they thought, that their savoir, their champion of the marginalized, could ask to be forgiven?

"Helba," said the hunched dwarf. "It is we who wish to thank you. We would have been deleted long ago, forgotten and cast off if it were not for you. You saved us, you gave us life, a home to call our own, and for that we thank you."

Helba stood speechless, as the dwarf continued. "We know that you that if there was the slightest chance that you could save us, to carry us over to the New World, you would not rest until you achieved it. But do not worry about that, because we have all made peace with staying behind."

"What?" she said.

"This is our home. Even if you could take us, all of us, it would not be the same. We found happiness here, no matter how finite it may have been. It may be no more after today, but Net Slum was ours, and we have no desire to leave it. We have but one wish, we beseech you to create another place such as this in the next World, so our kind, our descents, can have a home of their own."

Helba found strength, strength from this broken little dwarf, who seemed so insignificant and pointless anywhere else in the World. Yet, somehow here in Net Slum, he was the bravest and strongest being she had ever met. "I will," she swore to him.

"Thank you," he said. He kneeled before her, and the rest of the denizens of Net Slum followed suit. Helba stood mute, awed by this ultimate sign of respect. The denizens of Net Slum, beings who had defied the World itself and had never humbled themselves to anyone before, knelt in honor of her.

"I will never forget you, all of you," she said as she warped out.

"And neither shall we," answered the dwarf, his voice piercing the hollow air like a single light defying some dark and monstrous abyss.

"What's that?" asked Tsukasa to Mia.

"This," she said, lifting up the object in her hand. "Just Aromatic Grass. It has no real purpose, I just like it is all. Why do you ask?"

"Someone I knew along time ago use to carry it around wherever she went."

Tsukasa looked into Mia's eyes and for a second thought she saw something there, like a flicker of recognition. But it was just for an instant, and it was soon gone.

"But you got to," exclaimed Sora.

"Who says," replied Mimiru.

"It'll be boring in R:2 without you," he whined.

"Oh, is someone gonna miss us?" said BT.

"Shut up," said Sora.

"Yeah, Sora," said Crim. "I didn't figure you for the sentimental kind."

"It's just…" he said looking for the proper phrase. "… Who would I have to pick on if you guys aren't around?"

Bear and Silver Knight exchanged looks. "Don't worry," said Bear. "Me and Silver Knight already got our copies."

"Well, at least I'll have two half decent swordsmen."

"You know," said Crim, grinning to BT. "I heard a friend of mine might be getting a copy of R:2 for my birthday."

"Really," said BT giving Crim a sideways glance of mock surprise.

"Yeah," he said cheekily. "I'd be so thankful I'd probably get her a copy too."

"Well I get the feeling your friend might not be so generous."

"Sure about that?" he said with a smile.

"We'll see," she said through a devilish smirk.

"Well if all of you are gonna get R:2," announced Mimiru. "I can't be the only one left out."

"What about Tsukasa and Subaru?" asked Sora gesturing to the pair sitting beneath the tree.

"We'll talk to them later," said Bear. "Let them have their space."

"You know," said Tsukasa next to Subaru. "I think I'm gonna miss this place."

"Really?" said Subaru with surprise.

"Well, I mean it wasn't perfect, but I met you, and Aura, and everyone else here."

"I suppose," she said.

"What about you? You gonna miss it?"

Subaru looked out at the players that had come together on this day. There was the large and loud Piros, the mysterious Moonstone, the gentle A-20, the fearless Gardenia, the stoic Sanjuro, the boisterous Rachel, the calculating Wiseman, the pugnacious Natsume, the dark Marlo, the refined Terajima Ryoka, and the colorful Nuke Usagimaru. They were as different to each other as leaves upon a tree in autumn, yet like the leaves, they all shared their origin with one single branch; Aura. "Yeah," she said. "I'll miss it."

Helba emerged from nowhere and the group was shocked to see her.

"You came!" exclaimed Mistral.

"Of course," Helba said slyly.

"Helba," said Lios.

"Hello Lios," she replied. "You're looking chipper."

"The grief you and your corrupt AI's have caused me," he spoke with venom.

"Please, those corrupt AI's as you call them, have more honor and courage than you could ever hope to possess."

"It is because of them that the World is going to end."

"Oh, and I thought it was because of CC Corps incompetence."

"Hmm," he said, as his blood began to boil. He quickly turned and walked away.

Balmug and Orca approached Helba. "Glad you could make it," said Balmug.

"As am I."

Suddenly, Aura felt something inside of her, like when a memory abruptly takes shape and becomes visible in your mind. She turned to Shugo and Rena and said, "Can you two go back to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, someone important is waiting there?"

"Who?" Rena asked.

"You'll see when you get there," said Aura.

"But I wanted to talk to you," said Shugo.

"There will be plenty of time for that later. Now hurry, you don't want to keep them waiting."

Rena and Shugo quickly warped out and materialized in Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. They quickly entered the church and saw a player standing before the altar. They could not tell whether he was a man or a woman character, for he had long hair like a woman but his shoulders were broad. He bore a sword across his back, but both Shugo and Rena could tell it was a weak blade, the kind newbies start out with.

"Excuse us," said Shugo. The man turned, and indeed it was man, but his character was strange. Shugo had never seen a male character with such soft green eyes before. The rest of his character was normal, save for those eyes.

"Yes," said the player.

"Aura sent us," said Shugo.

"I know," he said with a slight smile. His eyes where trailing up and down Shugo, as if measuring him, feeling him out with his gaze. After for what seemed an eternity, the player broke his gaze and turned to Rena, looking her up and down, but it was not in lust, but rather out of some pensive longing.

"How do you know Aura?" asked Rena, trying to break his spell.

"Do you know what stood upon this altar once," began the player, gesturing towards the bare altar. "There once stood the statue of a girl, a goddess to be. She was bound in chains and stone, until one day a sleeping boy awoke her, and freed her from her prison. But the girl was awakened at twilight, and because of this, she did not know whether if dawn or nightfall would come. She sat upon a mountain, high above the earth, nestled in the heavens, and waited for the sun to rise or fall, for a long, long time. She finally realized that it was she who could decide whether day or night would come, but she did not know which she wanted. In the land bellow, a war erupted between those who wanted day, and those who wanted night. Many battles where fought and many lives lost. Then, at the final battle, the last warrior of light, and the last warrior of night, met and the warrior of light was about to strike the final blow to darkness, when the girl threw herself before his blade, sparing the darkness."

"But why?" asked Rena.

"She needed to learn the gift of sacrifice. It was only through sacrifice, through the ultimate act of selfless love, that she could let go of herself and become a God. And indeed, after her death, she ascended, reborn as a God, ushering a golden dawn."

"The girl," asked Shugo. "Was it Aura?"

"Come Shugo and Rena," said the player. "I want to say good-bye to my friends."

The player took hold of Shugo and Rena and they warped to the field where Aura awaited. The player walked slowly towards Aura, the crowd parting before this unfamiliar face. He finally reached Aura and stood before her. "Hello Aura," he said.

"You've returned, Kite," she said, a sad smile etching across her lips as she spoke. "And you brought Blackrose."

"Yes," said the player.

"Kite?" said Balmug approaching them.

"Hello Balmug," said Kite.

"Blackrose, she's with you?"

"Yes, I'm here," said Blackrose, her voice taking over the player.

"But your character model, why…" began Orca.

"We had to create a new model, and we only had one console," said Blackrose. Such a simple and base reason, but could there have been a better one?

All the players crowded around Kite and Blackrose, amazed to see their old friends in the World once more. It was like entering a room, when you thought you had lost something, and sitting down, defeated, resigned to say good-bye to it forever, only to feel it poking you in your back pocket.

"Kite!" bellowed Elk, as the usually shy boy ran and hugged Kite, almost smothering him in his embrace.

"Elk," he said as a sense of warmth washed over him, something that he had missed for a long time.

"Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere," he answered. "I went nowhere, when I should have been here." Kite looked past Elk and saw Mia.

"I wanted to thank you," she said as her eyes locked with his, as if peering through the facade of the character model to see the true Kite behind it.

"You don't have to."

"No," said Mia. "I do, for everything."

Kite nodded to her, which she returned in kind. She and Elk walked away, and the rest of the Dot.Hackers approached and paid their respects to the pair that had achieved the impossible in the World, to the pair that they had united under and followed to the edge of the World, and now to its End. Finally, the crowd thinned and Kite found himself alone with Orca and Balmug.

"It's been too long," said Orca to Kite. He reached out and embraced Kite, holding him like the returning prodigal son.

"Forgive me," said Kite, holding a tear back.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"No," began Kite. "I abandoned you, I left everyone behind…"

"You're here now, that's all that matters." Orca released Kite and Balmug stepped forward.

"Kite," said Balmug. "Can I talk to Blackrose?"

"Of course," said Kite, and soon his voice was replaced by Blackrose. "Yes, Balmug?"

"I missed you," he said as his hand reaching out to her, but suddenly pulling itself back, afraid to finish its journey to Blackrose.

Blackrose saw this and took hold of his hand, bringing the end to him. "It's okay," she said.

His heart raced as he tried to find the words. "It hurt so much, when you left. Seeing you here, it means… so much…."

"I know Balmug," she said as she held his hand. "I know."

"Sis," said a voice behind her. Rose turned and saw Kazu standing there, his hands holding his staff behind him. He looked at the ground, afraid to see her, as if her presences were a mirage, one that would disappear after a moment's glance.

"Kazu," said Rose quietly. She slowly reached out and embraced him. They didn't need to say anything, this was all they needed, this closeness that had been absent for so long. It was awhile until Kazu asked, "Will you come today?"

"Yes," she answered. "I'll come home, and we can talk." Tears began to erupt, but she didn't even try to fight them this time. They fell upon Kazu, baptizing him, reuniting him and his sister together once more.

"Now that we are all here," began Aura. "I'd like to say a few words."

The players swarmed around her, waiting to hear her voice for the last time.

"I brought you all here to say good-bye, good-bye and thank you. Without all of you, my life, my daughter's life, would never have been. Tsukasa, you awakened me to the world, you gave me the chance to choose how I wanted to live my life. Shugo, you found my daughter, and gave her back to me, and raised her as if she was your own. And Kite, you, without you, without your sacrifice, without you I would not know rebirth, nor would this World ever have been. I realize now that this World will end, and perhaps a part of me will die once more, but that is not the end, it never has been. Life has many endings, just as many beginnings. Morganna and Harold departed to give me life, and I died to be reborn and to give birth to Zefie. Perhaps a part of me will live on in the next World. Perhaps it will live on in all of you, I'd like to believe that. I'd like to believe that we will all see each other again, even if we don't recognize each other, we'll still find each other, that's what's important, that's what matters."

The group was speechless before Aura. She indeed had made peace with her end, but was that truly a surprise? She had died and reborn again and again, proving that there can never be a true end to anything. We only prescribe the terms beginning and end to when we enter a life or become aware of it. The stories we embrace don't end when we leave them, just as those who enter ours don't stop when they depart. Aura knew this, and in her final moments tried to impart this knowledge to her friends.

"Thank you, thank all of you," she said quietly.

Suddenly a flash of light and the players found themselves again in Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, inside the womb like cathedral. "I ask you now," said Aura. "To leave this place, and enjoy the World and its beauty, in its final moments."

The players silently splintered and made their way out, saying good-bye to one another, making promises they swore to keep.

"It has been an honor to live in your World," said Helba to Aura, standing next to Lios.

"I thank you for watching over it," she said to them. "The both of you."

Helba and Lios turned and faced each other. They gazed into each other's impassive eyes, trying to read the other, instead only seeing themselves reflected in them. Slowly, Lios raised his hand and extended it towards Helba. She looked down at it for a moment, and finally accepted it. "I'll see you in the next World," he said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied, before warping out of this World forever.

"Elk," said Aura. Elk stopped and turned to Aura. "I have something special for you and Mia." Elk came close as Aura whispered her secret, which brought the broadest of smiles upon his lips. Elk quickly joined Mia, who asked, "What did she want?"

Elk grinned and replied, "I'd tell you but it'd ruin the surprise."

"Where do you want to go?" asked Mimiru to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa thought for a moment, and then said. "Do you remember that time you waited for me? I'd like to go there."

As they left, Tsukasa looked over her shoulder, back at Aura for the last time. For the briefest of moments their eyes locked and Aura nodded to her. Yet in that moment, Tsukasa saw her for not what she was, but as she had been; that sleeping girl, waiting to awaken, to see the dawn. She wondered if Aura saw that same girl in her.

"Aura," said Shugo.

"Do not worry, I will be with you till the end," she said.

"Now you promise," said Kazu to Rena.

"I swear, I'll call you tomorrow," said Rena. They hugged then walked away from each other, Rena to the altar, Kazu to the door.

Rena passed Mistral who asked, "Are you really gonna call him?"

"No," said Rena with a smirk. "I'll call him the day after tomorrow."

"I'll come over as soon as I finish here," said Kite to Orca.

"Balmug will be there, I'm sure he'd like it if Rose…"

"I'll come too," she said to Orca. "But we have to do something first."

"I understand," said Orca as he marched off, joining up with Balmug at the grand doors.

The only people left were Blackrose, Kite, Tsukasa, Rena and Shugo. There they stood in the Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, there among Zefie and Aura, who had her back turned, looking at the bare altar where she was once imprisoned.

"Tell me," said Aura, turning to Blackrose and Kite. "Are you pleased with the players who inherited your legacy?"

Blackrose and Kite looked at Shugo and Rena. "Yes," said Kite.

"Though," said Blackrose. "I still wish we never left."

"Do not lament your actions," said Aura. "Without your departure, Zefie may never have been."

"What?" asked Kite.

"Yes," began Aura. "She was a child born from longing. Longing for you, Kite, to see you once more. That's why she left me, my desire becoming flesh, seeking out Shugo in the World."

Zefie, still clutching her mother's robe, looked up at Kite. It amazed him, that in a bizarre way, that he could be the father of this child.

"Yeah," added Rena. "And if Aura never gave me your character models, Shugo would never have played the World."

Indeed, through Kite's flight, fate had pulled Shugo and Rena into his stead. And had their lives not changed for the better, just as it changed Oturo, Hotaru, and even Kazu?

"Kite," said Shugo.

The two looked at each other, as if they stood before a mirror. Kite extended his hand to Shugo, who took it into his own. "You've worn it well," said Kite, as his free hand graced the bracelet.

"It gets heavy sometimes," replied Shugo.

"I know," said Kite with a sad grin. "I know."

Blackrose took Kite's place and hugged Rena. "Now try not to be too hard on my brother."

"Don't worry," answered Rena. "I just want him to earn it is all."

"That's what I like to hear."

Kite took hold and knelt next to Aura, hugging her tightly. A few tears sprouted and found their way down his cheeks, onto her brow. "Don't cry," she said.

"I'm going to miss you," he said.

"I know," answered Aura. "But as long as you and Rose are together, it'll remind you of the past, of me."

"We will never forget you," said Blackrose as she stood up.

Aura nodded to them as they began their trek outside. Shugo took a step to stop them, but Rena grabbed his hand, holding him back. "Let them be," she whispered. "They have their own ending to write, just as we do."

Shugo watched as Blackrose and Kite passed through the two giant doors of the sacred cathedral. He knew he would see them again, in the real world, but there was still something tragic about their exit. Tragic, for it forced him to be alone with Aura, forced him to acknowledge the truth; Aura was going to die.

"Shugo," she said.

His hands were over his face, and he waved her away. "Leave me alone," he cried.

"Shugo," said Aura. "I'm not afraid…"

"Well I am," he yelled. "How am I suppose to be calm about this!? You're gonna die, and I'll never see you again! Do you think that's easy for me?" He wept and wept, dropping to his knees, giving into his despair. "Why," he wept, "why does it have to end?"

Agony and sadness enveloped him, making his body shudder and his soul weep. It seemed that through the death of this World, he could never find peace in his own. Yet, he suddenly felt something soft and warm, like that feeling you get when a butterfly lands on your skin; light and unexpected, but comforting. Shugo lifted his head and saw Zefie, her tiny hands clutching his bracelet. "Shugo, don't cry," she whispered.

"Zefie," he choked out. He rose slowly and embraced her, her small body enveloped by his.

"Shugo," she began. "Don't be sad. When mommy told me we were going to go away for awhile, I got sad too. But she told me we would see each other again, even if it took a long time."

"We will, Zefie," said Shugo as his tears dried. "We will."

"Promise?" asked Zefie.

"I promise," he said as he held onto her. It felt good, being in her tiny arms, feeling as if the whole World was there, in that embrace where distance and borders had no claim.

"Open your eyes," whispered Elk, into Mia's ears. Her eyes opened and to her amazement, were beseeched by an endless field of golden stalks. "Aromatic grass," whispered Mia.

"Come on," said Elk, as he took Mia's hand and they began to walk through the tall grass, bending it back and making it sway in their wake, like two ships wading through a golden sea.

Kite and Blackrose, still bound within the same body, watched the setting sun from the end of the path that lead to the gates of Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground.

"The sun, it's falling."

"The programmers changed it so that all the maps and the servers would have a sunset today."

"A shame there won't be a sunrise."

"There will be."

The player smiled and hugged himself. Suddenly he began to cry, "I'm so sorry."

"Shh…" In the real world, a hand reached over and grasped the one sitting next to it. "I'm here."

The two began to weep together, releasing all that had dwelt beneath for so long, like an iceberg that had finally felt the warmth from the sun and began to disintegrate and become one with the ocean around it. So, too did Kite and Rose break apart from their selves and become whole of something else, something larger than either of them, together.

"Tsukasa," said Subaru behind him. She turned and saw her friend, the descending sun casting her in a golden hue. Tsukasa gave no reply, except for the briefest of smiles as she turned her head back to the jagged horizon laid upon the mountains. Subaru stepped forward and watched the sun set, and the rest of the group followed suit. It had been such a long time since they had all come together, and enjoy something so simple.

The sun touched the horizon and twilight took hold, dying the sheltering sky red. Mia gripped Elk's hand, terrified of what would come next. "Elk," she said.

"It's okay," he said, wrapping her in his arms.

"I'm scared," she confessed.

"Shh…" cued Elk.

"Not of dying, but that I'll never see you again." She paused and looked into his soft eyes, "Being away from you is my only fear."

"Remember what you said once, about Kite's bracelet? Even if you can't see it, as long as you know it's there, it's the same thing as seeing it, right?"

Mia rested her head against Elk's shoulder, and closed her eyes. His hands strayed along her body, combing through her fur, in a desperate attempt to remember her touch.

"Even if you can't see me, I'll be there, right next to you. Just as you'll be next to me, Mia."

The shadow of the sun burnt itself out and Kite and Blackrose looked up, facing the darkness together. A chill cut through the air, followed by a hollow voice, "Attention, the World will end in ten seconds."

"I'm glade I met you," one of them said, and did it matter which?

They looked out, together, to the distant and dark horizon for the last time…

Shugo finally let go of Zefie and watched as she returned to her mother's side. "Thank you, Shugo," said Aura. A light erupted from her, softly rising and filling the room. Aura slowly levitated above the ground, Rena and Shugo stepped closer. Rena reached out her hand and Aura held it for a moment. She looked into Aura's eyes, and saw the infinite; all that was and all that would be.

Then she was gone, returned to the World that had given birth to her and her daughter. A stray tear fell down Rena's cheek, and Shugo grasped her hand. She turned and embraced her brother, crying into his chest. "It's okay," he said, his hand gently straying along her back, like their father use to do. "We'll see them again."

"It still hurts," she said.

"I know," said Shugo.

Rena hugged her brother, holding him tight, before the altar of the Old World's God…

Mimiru, Crim, BT, Sora, Tsukasa, Subaru, Bear and Silver Knight stood in a circle, their eyes focused on each other. They could still make each other out, their characters bathed in moonlight.

"I'm gonna miss this," said Crim. It felt odd that this sense of lose had come over him of all people. Was it not he who had abandoned the World in the first place, yet was it not he who returned time and time again?

"Don't worry," piped Tsukasa, another player who once believed they had finished with the World. "We'll see each other again."

"I'd like that," said Sora, speaking for everyone…

The moon hung high in Mac Anu, it being the first time it had ever graced the city, this place of eternal twilight. It glowed eloquently, its haunting image reflected in the now calm canals. "To the New World," said Balmug, crossing his sword with Orca's upon the bridge, the moon being the only witness to this last act of honor in the World…

Mia rubbed her head against her companion's body for the last time, searching for something solid as hers began to wane, "Oh, Elk."

Elk gripped her tighter, trying to hold onto her forever, "I'll find you again, no matter how long it takes, no matter how much it hurts. I'll find you in the next World. I promise…"

In a place with no name, a mother and her daughter waited for their End.

"Stay close," said Aura as she hugged Zefie.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her lips inches from her mother's ear.

"Some place new," she replied.

"When will Shugo and his friends come visit us?"

"I'm not sure," answered Aura. "But, they'll find their way, someday…"

And thus the World ended…

The screen turned to black, leaving Kite and Rose in darkness. "Come on," said Rose, standing, as she held Kite's hand, it being the only thing she could rely on. But he could not move, "Kite?"

Kite slowly took off his eye goggles and looked into Rose's eyes. She saw something strange in them, a glimmer that wasn't there before. He held the goggles toward her, beckoning her to look once more. She took them in hand and gazed into them.

"Still here…" flashed in glowing red letters across the screen. Rose set the goggles down, and in the darkness held onto Kite's hand, even tighter now, refusing to ever let it go.

… And thus the World began anew.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

The original idea for the story was born out of desire to see an ending to the Old World. The series .Hack has always fascinated me for the fact that it never ends. Characters come and go, but the World always remained. Yet, with the release of the GU games and the Root series, the Old World was gone and part of me felt disappointed that it didn't get a proper good-bye. Plus, I always wanted to write a story where all the characters from nearly every major .Hack storyline met.

Maybe this story was just an excuse to write farewells and endings, my favorite part of every story. But when I was writing it, I realized that the World never ends, that these characters are eternal in a way, even if they change with time. And I know it's cliché but I like to believe in the idea that an ending really can be a beginning, even in death. So, I know you've heard it to nausea at this point, but good-bye…


End file.
